Something New
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Zeke and Heath decide that Christmas with friends is what they need. AU WWE; Zeke/Heath pairing with Randy/A-Ry


****Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.****

******A/N: This is a gift to my friend, The Emcee. ******

**Something New**

It was Christmas Eve and luckily everyone got that day and Christmas off to spend with their families. Zeke and Heath opted to spend Christmas in one of Heath's grandparents' cottages that they rent out to vacationers.

Zeke stood at the sink and watched the snow drift down, blanking the earth with its cold caress. He slowly sipped his hot chocolate as he watched his fiance trudge up a hill with a large plastic disc sled. It was not hard to spot the young man because of the red wool cap covering his ginger hair. He looked on as Heath got to the top of the hill. The young man turned around and prepared himself. He did a running jump onto his sled and slid down the hill, whooping and hollering all the way down.

The burly black man smiled at this. He shook his head as he placed his cup down.

"I must thank you for inviting us," Randy said as he came through the doorway.

"Not a problem," Zeke replied, never taking his eyes off Heath. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Out there," Randy said as he came to Zeke's side.

Zeke leaned forward a bit and could make out Kevin, aka Alex Riley, making snow angels. The older man chuckled.

"They're having fun," the black man replied.

Randy nodded.

"Should we join them?"

The Greek God thought awhile before smiling.

Both men got on their coats, gloves, scarves, and caps before heading outside into the cold. Zeke made sure that he had the key to the cottage just in case they get locked out. They watched their boyfriends awhile before joining in.

Heath took out the large wooden sled built for two that his great-father made. Zeke and he went up the hill and slid down several times. Alex and Randy built snowmen, some were normal and others were deformed like one having two heads, another having a mouth where it's stomach was, etc. Alex just shook his head at his boyfriend's twisted sense of humor.

After awhile, Alex shivered.

"You cold, babe?" Randy asked.

Alex nodded. "Been out here too long."

"Okay. Let's go inside."

Randy took Alex by the hand and led him back into the warmth of the home. Zeke and Heath soon followed.

"What do you guys want to do for dinner?" Heath replied.

"I have the crock-pot going," Zeke said as he shrugged off his coat.

"Nice," the ginger replied.

"Yeah, I just have to make the mashed potatoes, bake the rolls, and make mac and cheese," Alex stated as he sat down in the couch next to Randy.

"Yummy," Heath replied.

Randy threw his arm around Alex's shoulders and pulled him closer to warm him up. The younger man smiled.

Zeke handed them a blanket and Alex spread it across themselves. Heath did the same for Zeke and himself on the other side of the couch.

"So...how long have you two been together?" Heath asked.

"Since the Draft," Alex replied.

The ginger nodded.

"We have our ups and downs, but what normal couples don't, you know?" Alex said.

"How did it happen if you don't mind me asking?" the ginger inquired.

Alex shook his head. "Well, it started right after I came out and confronted him about me being the next big thing on SmackDown and then he RKO'ed me."

"I remember that," Heath said.

"So do I," Heath said. "Well, we get backstage and Randy just lays it in on me."

"I was really angry," Randy explained. "No one told me that he was coming out there to do that."

"I was a bit scared but held my ground. I showed him the edited script and watched him just go ballistic in his locker room. I was able to calm him down and he started to laugh. After that, we started to hang out and went from there."

"Wow," both Zeke and Heath said.

"I thought you were dating Mike," Heath stated.

"Everyone thinks that," Alex replied. "We're not...just good friends. Besides, he's dating Cena. Been dating Cena."

"Going on since Morrison left Mike," Randy added.

"Now, I always thought you and Cena were together, Randy," Zeke replied.

The Viper laughed. "Why do people think that? Man, we're best friends and nothing else."

"So, Morrison left Mike..." Heath said.

Alex nodded. "For Batista."

"Wait...what?" the ginger asked. "Eww."

"What was that for?" Zeke asked.

"I hate Batista," Heath replied.

"Okay." The black man kissed his fiance's temple.

"Well, Mike's happier and Morrison's happier," Randy replied.

"Everything worked out for the best," Alex said. He looked at his watch. "Let me go get the rest of the dinner started."

"You need help?" Heath asked.

"Sure."

Both men went off to the kitchen.

Randy looked to Zeke. "You ready for this?"

"Marriage?" Zeke replied. "Hell no, but I want to be with him."

"That's all that matters."

Zeke nodded.

Heath went about making the mashed potatoes and decided to make a dessert as well while Alex got the mac and cheese going.

"So you and Randy?" Heath asked.

"What about us?" Alex asked back.

"You see a future with him?"

"I take it day at a time." He smiled. "But I do think about what it would be like to be with him in marriage."

"Really?"

Alex nodded.

"He seems so..."

"Distant? Reserved? He is. Once you get to know him, he's funny, smart, caring."

"Is he a sweetheart?"

"Don't tell him I told you."

Soon, dinner was ready and they ate and talked until it was time for bed.

Morning came and Alex and Heath were by the tree sorting gifts. Zeke sat in the couch watching them. Randy came with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Zeke.

"Thanks," Zeke replied.

Randy nodded.

"Here you go, sweetie," Alex said as he went over and handed Randy a box.  
>The Viper smiled. He placed his coffee down and opened the small box. He stared at the picture of a German Mauser rifle.<p>

"I know that you liked guns and rifles," Alex began. "That's a Mauser-Norris Model 67/69 rifle. I had it delivered to the house a few days ago. A nice surprise for when we get home."

"You didn't have to do that," Randy replied.

"I wanted to."

They kissed each other and Heath made a face. They exchanged gifts for another fifteen minutes. Heath sat in Zeke's lap, nuzzling into the crook of the larger man's neck.

Alex looked to Randy, who gave a slight nod.

"Heath, this is from me and Randy," the blond replied as he pulled out a box from a bag.

Heath smiled. "Thanks." He ripped the wrapper off and took the top off the box. He stared at the platinum necklace. The pendent was two interlocking rings. One had love and the other had forever.

"Oh my..." the ginger breathed.

Zeke helped him put it on.

"I love it!" He gave Alex a big hug.

"We're glad that you like it." Randy replied.

Heath nodded and smiled. "This is one of the best Christmases ever!"

Everyone laughed and went on to enjoy the remainder of the day before going back to their busy lives.

**~The End~**


End file.
